


Accidental confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oops yea, sorry - Freeform, this is probably such a trope for johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I want to tell you that I love you- but I don’t know how or if I should..”John pauses, thinking this overOr, Sherlock accidentally confesses his love to John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Accidental confessions

John—“ he breathes, reaching out towards the shorter man.   
“I don’t know how to say it-“  
“Say what?” John asks, smiling softly   
“I want to tell you that I love you- but I don’t know how or if I should..”   
John pauses, thinking this over  
Sherlocks groans and drapes himself over his chair, running his hands through his hair he wonders if John would even love him, or accept his declaration.   
“I don’t know” John finally responds  
“That’s no help!” Sherlock screeches, propping himself up to look at John.   
“Sherlock, I am just what you know of John. I am not the real John.” He says calmly  
“I know—“ Sherlock mutters, Getting up from his chair. He walks towards the fake John and takes a breath  
“I don’t know how to tell you this John, but I love you, and would give my life to save you.” He says, locking eyes with John.   
“Well- you just did.” John, the real John says softly   
“John-!” Sherlock squeaks, a noise he will later regret making.   
he begins rambling off apologizes, something he does not do often. He begins to explain, trying to not fumble with his words.   
“Sherlock- Sherlock-!” John interrupts, face red.   
Sherlock stops.   
John take second to look at sherlock. His usually styled hair is sticking up at odd angles, and grey eyes are wide. 

They lock eyes, Johns lake blue eyes boring into sherlocks grey blue ones. Sherlock searches the shorter mans face for any sign of disappointment or distaste. John steps up a bit, then when Sherlock doesn’t flinch away he presses his lips to the other mans face. 

Sherlock felt something he had only felt with John, more intense than ever before. The feel of John invaded his scenes, the touch of his sweater against the pads of his fingers. The smell of crisp linen and earl grey. He wrapped his hand around John, pulling him closer. For the first time since they had known each other they could really express how they felt, their love for each other, and they did it all without words. Words where not needed, onsite as they used actions, shedding all sense of hatred and sadness. There was only them. 

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. Their fingers stayed interlaced, closing the gap between their bodies.   
“Would you like to go out on a date with me?” Sherlock breathes, invigorated by the kiss.   
“Yes— yes I will” John responds, still dazed. He slips even deeper into the blissful fog that surrounds the both of them, unknowing that Sherlock is doing the same.


End file.
